I Want One
by Sharon 64
Summary: Tony decides he wants something he does not already have. This is a one shot. This is full of fluff.


This is just a one shot. Had half of it written for a while. I just love Tony's line in the movie and Pepper's reply to '_I want one._'

I do not own Ironman or any of the other characters that please us so.

Enjoy.

**I Want One**

They had just gotten out of a budget meeting and Pepper recognized one of their former employees that had married one of their marketing people. She hurried up with Tony trailing behind her. "Patricia? Oh, it's great to see you. You look so great as always, giving her a genuine smile.

"Oh, Ms. Potts, it's great to see you too." She had an adorable little curly haired girl in her double stroller with a new baby in the front.

"Are you up here to see Bryan? Oh, I bet he is so proud. They are _beautiful_." Looking at the children.

"Thank you Ms. Potts. We're going to have lunch Daddy, aren't we Tabitha?" motioning to the little girl in the back of the stroller.

"Ohh, Mommy, Mommy, I want to see daddy. Where is my daddy?"

"Okay, Tabitha, he'll be right out. Shhhh", looking a little embarrassed.

"I haven't seen your new baby. Can I hold em?" Pepper lighting up.

"Well, sure." She picked him up handing him to Pepper, placing a rag on her shoulder just in case.

Pepper held him, cooing at him. She had to check out his little toes and fingers. "I think she has Bryans nose, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely, and Tabitha has him wrapped around her pinkie. They both adore him."

Pepper held him for a few minutes talking to him. He looked up to her with his big blue eyes and long eyelashes and smiled. He was listening to everything she said.

To Peppers surprise and everybody else around them, Tony reached over and rubbed his little toes. "Cute." Everybody's jaw dropped. He didn't notice because he was looking at the baby. Then he looked up at Pepper who had a surprised look on her face.

"_What?" _Being a little self-conscious now. He had to keep up his reputation.

The little girl starting yelling, "Daddy, Daddy!"

They looked back and saw Bryan walking up to them, putting his finger up to his mouth. "Shhh, Tabitha, here I come." Picking her up. "Hello, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, how are you? Looks like you found something there." He reaches over and gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. These are my favorite girls in the world."

Pepper passed the baby boy over to Patricia reluctantly. "They are beautiful. You four go enjoy your lunch. Maybe we can do lunch sometimes Patricia."

"Okay, see you later."

Tony and Pepper walked on the elevator and the way down she says, "You are always full of surprises, _Mr._ Stark."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well, what can I say?"

He just sniggered as he put his arm around her waist to walk her out to the limo where Happy was waiting for them. They went home and had a quiet evening watching Peppers choice of movies, which was, The Blind Side and How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, after eating their dinner. Tony thought How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days was absolutely hilarious. He laughed till he cried. He loved his new life with Pepper. He gave into her every whim. He was glad too. He wanted to make her happy. He didn't want to lose her. He adored her and would do anything in his control to make her happy and she knew it. He had showed her that. Yeah, he was still egotistical but she knew there was another side to her Tony. She knew the real Tony and she loved him. She loved the new Tony that came home from Afghanistan.

A couple of weeks went by and she had noticed he had something on his mind but he wasn't talking about it. They had gone to a meeting across town to meet with a new company they were thinking about buying. They had a meeting on the twenty fifth floor. The companies PA took them around the company giving them a tour of the building. The PA even took them to a daycare they had on the first floor. They peaked into see the toddlers and babies.

"Wow, this is convenient, isn't it Tony? I like the idea. Moms can come down here on their breaks and lunches to see their children."

Tony looking around, agreed.

"Tony, maybe we should do the same at Stark Industries, hugh?" Looking at him with a thoughtful look.

He scarched his chin and said, "Not a bad idea, actually."

After they were done, they stopped off at the boardwalk to just relax and have some ice cream walking hand in hand along the boardwalk not saying anything, just relishing in being with each other.

All the sudden, Tony says, "I _want _one."

Staring out at the beach, content in the moment. "Want one what?"

"A baby."

Pepper turned and looked at him, speechless and dumfounded. She just stood there, not knowing what to say. Was he serious?

"Ya know ever since I saw you holding….…. is it Patricia?

She shook her head yes, still with a dumbfounded look.

"Ever since I saw you holding her baby, I have not been able to get it out of my mind. Your face lit up as soon as that baby was in your arms. You glowed. It just looked so..._right_. And then that little girl lighting up when she saw her daddy…and the _way_ she said 'daddy'. She couldn't _wait _to see him. I could really get into that. She adored him. I want that. I want that with _you_ Pepper." He continued looking out at the water and she just stood there with the same expression on her face.

"Those kids were beautiful. Do you know how beautiful our child would be? And how intelligent they would be? I mean, how could they _not_ be beautiful? A little girl would have me wrapped around her pinky. Oh, my God, Pepper, a mini_ you_. "Chuckling. "Maybe think about it. I know it_ is_ your body and you are the one that would be getting sick and all. I would be right there by your side all the way. Just think about it? You would make a great Mom. I mean, whatever you go at, you excel. And you would be damn sexy with a baby bump." He had this grin all over his face. "Mmm. I mean you are _hotter _than a hot tin roof right now, but Mm mm."

He turned and looked at her and saw that strange look on her face and he couldn't tell _what_ she was thinking. He kind of felt a little self-conscious now. Then all of a sudden, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up close to her and crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. They finally came up for air and he saw a smoldering look in her eyes. He didn't expect _this_ reaction. His lips curled up on the edges. She grabbed his hand and hurriedly, led him to the car. He opened the car door for her and she crawled in. "Please take us home Happy."

"Yes Mam."

She reached over and pushed the button to close the shaded window between them and Happy. She surprised Tony by crawling up on him in the back seat to straddle him grabbing his shirt and smashing her lips to his again. Tony was _so_ turned on with this reaction and he wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hands up and down her back, running his hands through her hair. She ran kisses stating at his lips and down his neck, then went to his ears, starting to unbutton his shirt. The ear thing always drove him crazy. He whimpered as her tongue went into his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe. His hands were going to her but, then going to her shirt pulling it out of her skirt running his hands up and down her back. He loved her bare, soft skin. It was like silk. He was overwhelmed with her reaction to what he said. They both were breathing rather heavily having such a make-out session in the back of the limo.

The limo stopped. They were interrupted with Happy up front stating they were home.

Tony said thanks to Happy and Pepper buttoned up her shirt looking at Tony with a mischievous grin and he the same. She cleared her throat and straightened up her outfit, grabbed her shoes and stepped out of the limo. Tony followed right behind her with Peppers briefcase in front of him trying to hide the fact he was _very _turnedon.

They made it to the elevator waived goodbye to Happy. As soon as the elevator doors shut, it started all over again. By the time they got to the bedroom, they were stripped to the bare minimums and working on _shedding _the rest.It was like a hot volcano erupting with moaning and groaning and pure pleasure as skin to skin. Hands roaming from place to place. Making love to her was the highest of highs, so intoxicating. "Marry me." He whispered in her ear. "Marry me Pepper. I _love_ you." In between kisses.

"Oh, Tony." A sweet whisper to his ear.

He had no idea his little proposition to would create this reaction. And it made his heart swell so that he thought it would _implode._

When both lay there heavily breathing and sated, "So, the answer is yes to both, I gather?" With a cocky grin.

"Definitely _Yesssss." _She breathed out, looking like she had been totally and completely loved.

And he enfolded himself around her thinking that he had the best life. He would marry the most perfect woman in the world and they would make babies together. How much better could it get?

The End


End file.
